Let's hurt tonight
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Y ellos estaban bien, pero seguían rotos.


**¡Hola!**

 **Hoy me he levantado medio triste así que he escrito ésto, espero que os guste :)**

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**

 **¡Agradecimientos de antemano por leer!**

* * *

 **Recomendación musical casi obligada: _Let's hurt tonight -OneRepublic_**

* * *

 _When, when we came home_ (Cuando, cuando llegamos a casa)

 _Worn to the bones_ (Desgastados hasta los huesos)

 _I told myself "this could get rough"_ (Me digo a mi mismo 'esto se va a poner duro')

 _And when, when I was off, which happened a lot_ (Y cuando, cuando estaba fuera, algo que pasa mucho)

 _You came to me and said "that's enough"_ (Viniste y me dijiste 'esto es suficiente')

Empezaron con unas simples disputas por cosas que al final del día perdían importancia. Luego problemas que creían que habían sido solucionados y enterrados resurgían, dañando cosas de su relación que jamás pensaron que podrían romperse.

Los engranajes que hacían girar su relación oxidándose y parándose poco a poco. Lágrimas, gritos, puertas sonando con fuerza al ser cerradas, marcando como, una vez más, uno de ellos huía de los problemas.

* * *

 _Oh I know that this love is pain_ (Oh sé que el amor es dolor)

 _But we can't cut it from out these veins, no_ (Pero no podemos arrancarlo de estas venas, no)

El gris de sus ojos chocaba con el color marrón de los de ella, todas las noches descargando las frustraciones del día el uno en el otro. Incluso cuando los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, incluso cuando algunas de las palabras dichas se clavaban en el corazón como dagas ardientes.

Pero ello seguían ahí, intentándolo, porque eran capaces de superarlo. Serían cicatrices añadidas a las que ya tenían, estaban acostumbrados a sufrir. Al dolor. Y ellos realmente trataban de arreglarlo, pero había cosas que no se podían solucionar con un simple _lo siento,_ cosas que llevaban enterradas tanto tiempo que ahora era imposible ignorarlas.

 _So I'll hit the lights and you lock the doors_ (Así que encenderé las luces y tú bloquea las puertas)

 _We ain't leaving this room 'til we break the mold_ (No vamos a dejar esta habitación hasta que rompamos el molde)

Don't walk away, don't roll your eyes (No escapes, no voltees tus ojos)

 _They say love is pain, well darling, let's hurt tonight_ (Ellos dicen que el amor es dolor, bueno cariño, hagámonos daño esta noche)

Estaban esos días que ellos podían decir que estaban bien, las sonrisas cómplices, los besos, las caricias, incluso las bromas calientes que Draco no podía evitar hacerle a Hermione cuando le veía el culo.

Y ellos estaban _bien,_ pero seguían rotos.

* * *

También estaban esos días donde las heridas estaban abiertas, la sangre brotando al igual que las palabras que rompían más cosas de las que arreglaban. El día donde incluso respirar hacía daño y todo lo que habían evitado, hasta la más mínima cosa salía a la luz y todo se volvía un borrón confuso de gritos y llanto.

Ella sentada en el sillón de cuero, con su cara entre sus manos llorando, él arrodillado a unos pocos metros de ella, la mirada en el suelo y sus puños apoyados en sus muslos. Pensamientos confusos mezclados con palabras que todavía no habían sido pronunciadas y sollozos que demostraban que en ese punto solo servían para romperse cada vez más.

Porque por mucho que lo intentes las cosas que se han roto nunca vuelven a ser las mismas.

 _So you hit the lights and I'll lock the doors_ (Así que tú enciende las luces y yo bloquearé las puertas)

 _Let's say all of the things that we couldn't before_ (Digamos todas las cosas que no pudimos decir antes)

 _I won't walk away, won't roll my eyes_ (No escaparé, no voltearé mis ojos)

 _They say love is pain, well darling, let's hurt tonight_ (Ellos dicen que el amor es dolor, bueno cariño, hagámonos daño esta noche)

E incluso con lágrimas, cabello enmarañado y el dolor en sus ojos Hermione seguía siendo la persona más perfecta que Draco jamás había visto, y para Hermione, Draco arrodillado frente a ella, que apretaba los dientes para evitar decir algo más, que tenía sus manos cerradas en enfado y con el flequillo cayéndole encima de los ojos era el hombre más inteligente y atractivo que podía desear.

Podían llorar, podían reír, podían gritar, podían desangrarse hasta morir que volverían el uno al otro. Porque estaban rotos pero sus partes destrozadas encajaban las unas con las otras, porque en su dolor se complementaban y el amor era lo que los unía.

Y ella no podía evitar refugiarse en sus brazos.

Y él no podía evitar hundir su nariz en su pelo, aspirando su aroma a caramelo.

Porque las cosas rotas nunca volvían a ser las mismas pero se mantenían unidas y eso era lo que bastaba para ellos.

 _If this love is pain, then honey let's love tonight_ (Si este amor es dolor, entonces cariño querámonos esta noche)

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **¿He hecho llorar a alguien? Yo con solo escuchar la canción estoy llorando, soy demasiado sensible para estas cosas u.u**

 **Espero que os haya gustado :)**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y FAVS!**

 **PD2: Se regalan pañuelos :)**


End file.
